


No Need to Panic

by electricteatime



Series: Project Prompt Fill (DGHDA Edition) [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Mild Angst, bad at feelings but getting better, being angry because you're scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricteatime/pseuds/electricteatime
Summary: “Come on now Todd, I think you might be overreacting just a little,” he realises immediately that it’s the wrong thing to say.Todd goes a rather alarming shade of red and Dirk has to strategically step away from the wall lest he become trapped against it by Todd’s accusatory finger pointing.Prompt fill for: “Let’s take a deep breath…”  (Brotzly)





	No Need to Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by dont-offend-the-bees: 38, Brotzly (you could go angsty OR fluffy! Or both! Follow your heart!)
> 
> 38: “Let’s take a deep breath…”

  
“What the  _fuck_  was that?” Todd’s anger is explosive at the best of times and even though Dirk is taller than him he takes a step back, holding his hands up in a placating manner as if that will help.

“Come on now Todd, I think you might be overreacting just a little,” he realises immediately that it’s the wrong thing to say. Todd goes a rather alarming shade of red and Dirk has to strategically step away from the wall lest he become trapped against it by Todd’s accusatory finger pointing. His de-escalation attempt backfired spectacularly.

“ _Over_ \- no. No! Fuck you, what the hell were you  _thinking_?” Todd looks very much like he’s about to grab Dirk by the shoulders and start shaking him. It’s a look he knows well, but never with this level of ferocity and he can’t work out why it’s so bad this time when it never had been before.

“Lets just take a deep breath shall we? In and out, you’ve been doing it all your life I’m sure you can manage it. Then we can talk this through calmly,” it seems sensible to him, even knowing that calm was not a word that ever really applies to his best-assistant-boyfriend. He needs to work out the right order for that title.

“You could have  _died_!” Todd is looking at him like he’s never seen someone so stupid before and it’s honestly a little insulting. “I’ve seen you do some truly, incredibly,  _amazingly_  dumb shit before, but this? You can’t just go running into fires Dirk! You’re not indestructible!”

“I didn’t die though! I’m a little singed perhaps but I’m  _fine_ , and I got the evidence! I’ve solved the case! There’s no need to worry,” he smiles at him. It doesn’t seem to appease Todd in the slightest.

“The case? The  _case_? Screw the fucking case! You didn’t come back out for  _fifteen minutes_  Dirk! I thought you were  _dead!_ ”

Oh. Well, that rather puts things into perspective he supposes. Todd still looks like he very much might just punch him, and Dirk is looking back with a new level of understanding that makes him feel rather small, hunching his shoulders guiltily.

“I… suppose I may have been a bit hasty.” It’s a peace offering of sorts, and it seems to take the fight out of Todd who suddenly looks more exhausted than Dirk has ever seen him.

“Whatever,” he sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat. “It’s not like I can actually stop you,” he scrubs a hand over his face and it manages to make Dirk feel even worse. Todd turns away from him and Dirk scrambles for the right thing to say to make him stay. He doesn’t want to leave them feeling all off key like this.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. As often as he feels guilty, apologies are still rare from him and Todd pauses in the doorway. He doesn’t say anything though, and Dirk takes the opportunity to keep going. “I’m not used to it. Having to think of other people, I mean. It’s always just been a case of jumping in and I suppose in the moment I just… didn’t consider that it might upset you.” Didn’t remember that he had people to worry about him now, people like Todd who’s still silent in the doorway. Dirk waits for his reaction like he’s on a chopping block.

“What you did was stupid. It was so  _fucking_ …” he shakes his head, defeated when he turns back to face him. “You scared the  _shit_  out of me, Dirk. Don’t you ever- you can’t do that again, okay?”

“Okay,” he agrees immediately, taking a hopeful step toward him and nodding his head a little too enthusiastically. “No more running into fires.”

“Or any other kind of danger,” Todd is quick to correct, fixing him with a look that Dirk knows there’s no arguing with.

“Absolutely. No fires, no fights, no danger at all. In fact, I might just change my name to Dirk Safely, just to be sure,” he smiles a little, testing the waters and is rewarded when Todd breaks into a small smile of his own and reaches out to pull him into a tight hug.

“I don’t think you need to go that far. Just… be more careful,” the please is unspoken but it’s there in his voice all the same. Dirk holds onto him a little tighter.

“Should I take that as an indication that you don’t find danger sexy?” it’s a risk, what with Todd’s moods being so prone to change but he knows he’s back in his good books when that earns him a laugh. Dirk presses his own smile into Todd’s hair.

“You should take a shower. You smell like smoke.” Dirk can concede he has a point. He lost another jacket, and thinks he may have singed off some of his hair which is less than ideal. Still though, showers weren’t half bad, and they were usually followed by bed which is even better.

“Want to come with me?” he offers, hesitant. “Make sure I don’t drown?”

“Oh fuck you,” Todd rolls his eyes so hard he’s amazed they manage to stay in his head. Dirk knows it’s fond though, said in the very same tone that puts butterflies into his stomach and he grins back at him when they come to life at the sight.

“I’ll assume that’s a yes,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously as he tugs his tie off. It doesn’t take long to get a response.

“Fine.” It sounds begrudging, but that’s mostly for show. Of course it’s a yes, is what he means. When it comes to Dirk, Todd will always say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like both won out! Got a little suggestive at the end there which I have no excuse for. Thank you though!
> 
> I am currently accepting prompts over at kieren-fucking-walker.tumblr.com but make no guarantee they will be filled (I'm a human disaster.)
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this. Or hated it even! All comments are good comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
